Keluarga Kirschtein
by Faiara
Summary: Cerita rempongnya keluarga kirschtein saat mereka berencana mudik. Daddy!Jean & Mommy!Eren. AU JeanEren kentel karena Riren udah mainstrum. M/M relationship. Ada jeruk nipis kecut di tengah jalan. Rate T plusplusss.


.

* * *

_Drap drap drap!_

Eren, yang sedang duduk manis di depan tv sambil menjaga kedua anaknya bermain, sudah hafal siapa yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan setengah berlari. Pria itu dengan cepat melompat ke atas karpet di depannya dan menutup kedua telinga anak bungsunya. Anaknya yang sulung, juga sudah tahu apa harus ia lakukan. Cepat-cepat dia menutup kedua telinga kecilnya dengan jari telunjuk. Tepat satu detik kemudian, pintu ruang keluarga mereka menjeblak terbuka hingga membentur tembok dengan suara keras. Eren dan kedua anaknya berjengit. Di pintu yang sudah terbula lebar, tampak jelas sosok tersangka yang membukanya.

Menarik nafas, Eren siap menyembur suaminya yang seperti orang kehabisan nafas di depan pintu, "MUKA KUDA! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU BUKA PINTU ITU KETUK DULU!" teriaknya, masih menutupi kedua telinga anak bungsunya, "LAMA-LAMA ANAKMU DAN AKU BISA TULI, TAHU?!"

Si muka kuda—suami Eren, meringis dan menyipitkan mata begitu mendengar omelan istrinya. Sudah biasa, sih, diomelin begitu. Dulu mereka adalah sahabat sejak orok dan sering sekali bertengkar, dari mulai hal paling sepele hingga adu pendapat jawara politik. Namun, karena lamanya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, dari situlah tumbuh cinta. Sekarang, Eren adalah istrinya. Istri, lho. Pihak yang harusnya dilindungi, disayangi, dilegowoin, dimesumin—

ehh—

Ehem.

Yang jelas, seorang suami tidak boleh kasar terhadap istrinya. Ia takut kalau-kalau Eren melapor ke pihak berwenang karena kasus KDRT verbal. Terpaksa ia menelan kekesalan karena omelan sang istri bulat-bulat. Dalam hati berpikir seharusnya ia yang melapor karena Eren yang melakukan KDRT padanya. Tapi kalau ia melapor, siapa yang akan percaya?

_'Om, saya mau lapor KDRT yang dilakukan istri saya. Dia sering berteriak-teriak pada saya, dan memaksa saya melakukan apa yang dia mau. Kalau permintaannya tidak dituruti, saya disuruh tidur di teras semalaman.'_ dengan laporan begitu? Bisa-bisa dia digiring masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Menghapus keringat, pria dengan wajah kotak itu berjalan mendekati keluarga kecilnya. Ia duduk bersila di sebelah Eren dan tersenyum singkat, "Maaf." Tangannya yang berkeringat, di lap ke celana lalu mengusap lembut surai pirang anak bungsunya. Tampaknya anak kecil umur tiga tahun nan lucu itu khawatir dan mengira kedua orang tuanya bertengkar.

Eren mendesah berusaha maklum, tapi tatapannya tajam. "Kenapa lagi? Ada berita apa? Buruk atau baik? Kalau buruk kutendang keluar kau, Jean."

Jean menelan ludah, membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering karena lelah berlari. Wajar kalau sang istri jadi parno begitu, karena beberapa bulan belakangan Jean sering kena PHK karena kasus pemukulan pada bos atau koleganya, dan harus gonta-ganti pekerjaan. Tidak bisa disalahkan, sih, kalau tahu penyebabnya. Sebagian besar perusahaan memang tidak membeda-bedakan soal orientasi seksual, namun ada saja pihak yang mencaci maki keluarga kecilnya karena ia dan Eren adalah pasangan homoseksual yang mengadopsi dua anak. Tahu sendiri kadar sabarnya seorang Jean Kirschtein itu seberapa, apalagi jika menyangkut keluarga. Sebagian tabungan keluarganya terkuras karena harus mengganti biaya rumah sakit dan permintaan maaf untuk mantan bos dan koleganya. Dan itu membuat Eren, sebagai istri merangkap pengelola keuangan rumah tangga, sering 'ngambek' setiap pagi (dan malam di ranjang) padanya.

Sekarang, Jean sedang sibuk merintis perusahaan baru di bidang retail bersama ketiga rekannya, yang juga satu SMA dengannya dan Eren; Marco, Berthold dan Reiner. Memang belum besar, tapi mereka sudah mengikat kontrak dengan perusahaan retail kelas menengah dan kecil untuk bekerja sama. Jean sangat optimis dan yakin, kalau kelak, ia akan sukses dan mampu membahagian keluarga kecilnya.

Ah, kesampingkan dulu mimpinya itu. Sekarang ada kejutekan sang istri yang harus diredam dahulu.

Tatapan Eren semakin tajam, dahinya berkerut dan alisnya hampir menyatu. Tapi Jean tidak gentar. Untung dia tidak membawa berita buruk. Kalau tidak, entah malam ini ia tidur di teras atau tidak dapat jatah makan malam edisi ranjang.

Menarik nafas perlahan, Jean tersenyum sumringah, "Dengar. Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi aku dapat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan." Tangannya menggamit tangan Eren. Matanya menatap lurus pada hijau terang di depannya. Pingin terlihat sedang merayu, ceritanya.

"A-apa?" balas Eren penasaran. Wajahnya sok-sok denial tidak termakan rayuan.

Senyum Jean makin lebar, malah terlihat seperti kuda _nyengir, _"Aku menang undian mobil, dan bisnis perusahaan sangat lancar! Kita bisa pulang kampung, Eren!" suara Jean hampir terdengar seperti kuda yang meringkik girang dilempar apel.

"Hah?" Eren mengerjapkan mata sesaat—setengah tidak percaya. Beberapa bulan belakangan hidup mereka sulit dan tiba-tiba, siang hari begini, tanpa ada badai salju atau hujan petir, Jean tiba-tiba saja menang undian mobil? Perusahaan sangat lancar dan otomatis membuat Jean mendapat gaji lebih? Mereka bisa pulang kampung setelah tiga tahun tidak pernah mudik?

Dunia rasanya terlalu baik.

"Serius, Jean? Undian dari mana? Kalau minta pungutan biaya atau nomer rekening lebih baik tidak usah. Itu tipuan." balas Eren mewanti-wanti. Dulu Eren bukan orang yang hati-hati seperti sekarang, bahkan ia pemuda yang ceroboh. Namun sepertinya semenjak menyandang status 'ibu' anak-anaknya dan 'istri' dari Jean yang ia tahu sangat cablak dan kurang hati-hati, mungkin tanpa disadari lama-lama sifat Eren berubah jadi ibu bijak begini.

"Tidak, Eren." Jean menggeleng, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang istri, berusaha meyakinkan. "Sama sekali tidak ada pungutan biaya. Sore ini, aku akan mengambil mobil itu, lalu menarik uang di ATM. Aku sudah mendapat libur. Eren, ayo kita pulang kampung. Aku rindu dengan ibu."

Kampung halaman Eren dan Jean berada di kota Rhine, jauh di sebelah selatan barat daya dari kota Berlin, tempat mereka sekarang. Orang tua Jean sudah tiada sejak mereka lulus SMA. Ayah Eren meninggal karena sakit setahun setelah Eren dan Jean menikah. Tinggal ibu Eren saja, Carla, yang tersisa. Sekarang, Carla hidup bersama kakak Eren, Mikasa Ackerman. Marga Mikasa sudah ganti karena wanita itu menikah dengan seorang pelukis terkenal, Levi Ackerman. Keluarga Ackerman memiliki seorang anak, Ymir Ackerman. Karena kesibukan Mikasa yang seorang sekretaris dan Levi yang sering pameran dimana-mana, Ymir tidak ada yang menjaga. Jadilah sang nenek yang menjaganya.

Eren terhenyak. Jean sangat serius, dari tatapannya dan nada dalam kalimatnya. Bukannya Eren tidak mau pulang dan bertemu dengan sang ibu, ia masih kurang yakin dengan rejeki nomplok yang didapatkan Jean. Namun, pada akhirnya, setelah melihat keseriusan sang suami, dan rasa rindu pada Ibu dan kakak, Eren menurut juga.

"Baik. Bagaimana kalau lusa?" tawar Eren dengan senyum bahagia.

Jean tersenyum dan puas melihatnya. "Oke, kita akan berangkat lusa." Tangan besarnya meraih si bungsu berambut pirang, Armin, dan membawa balita itu ke atas pangkuannya, "Armin, kau mau bertemu nenek?"

"Nenek?" mata biru besar si bungsu mengedip-ngedip lucu, "Mau!" Armin mengangguk-angguk senang dan semangat. Rambut pirangnya yang bermodel bob bergoyang seirama anggukan.

"Aku kangen sama nenek. Aku kangen juga sama kak Ymir." ucap si sulung yang cantik. Rambutnya pirang dan wajahnya seperti dewi.

Eren menoleh pada putri sulungnya yang berumur delapan tahun, Krista. Ia bergeser mendekat dan mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu lembut. Lama kelamaan, Eren memeluknya erat. Teringat kalau Krista, berbeda dengan Armin yang ia dan Jean adopsi dari panti asuhan setahun lalu. Krista ditemukan pingsan di pinggir jalan tol saat masih berumur dua tahun oleh Jean dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor. Masih segar dalam ingatan Eren, saat Jean pulang membawa Krista sambil panik karena anak itu demam tinggi. Anehnya, Jean menemukan Krista setelah ia dan Jean bertengkar hebat soal urusan memiliki anak dua hari sebelumnya.

Saat itu, Eren merasa kalau semesta merestui mereka, dan memberi mereka kehidupan baru lewat diri seorang malaikat kecil, Krista Kirschtein.

"Kenapa, Ma?" tanya Krista polos. Tidak biasanya sang mama memeluk dirinya begitu erat seperti ini.

Eren menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya dibenamkan di sisi kiri leher Krista. Sang gadis kecil menoleh bingung pada papanya, namun Jean hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala, sebuah isyarat untuk membiarkan mamanya.

Jean memperhatikan Eren dan Krista. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti melengkung membentuk senyuman. Dielusnya surai pirang Armin. Jean menunduk dan mengecup kepala bocah itu penuh sayang. Mencubit pipi gemuknya dan tertawa bersama-sama. Kebahagiaan seperti inilah yang Jean selalu impikan, dan ia sangat bersyukur mendapatkannya.

Jean berdoa, berterima kasih pada semesta.

.

.

.

.

shingeki no kyojin punya om isayama

cerita abal ini punya saya

karena genrenya family/romance

aku harap bisa membuat kalian baca sambil senyum, ya

.

.

.

.

Jean sedang duduk santai di sofa depan tv sambil minum kopi. Kedua anaknya masih tidur di kamar. Hari masih pagi, dan Eren sudah terkena sindrom 'istri galak pada sang laki'.

"Jean, cakeplah sedikit. Wajahmu kotak seperti kuda, dan sekarang semakin mirip kuda masuk kubangan. Kau bau, dan cepat mandi sana."

_Jadi selama ini, aku tidak pernah cakep di matamu?_ Ingin rasanya Jean bertanya begitu, namun perintah Eren yang sarat ejekan ia terima dengan legowo, karena hari ini edisi khusus hari berangkat pulang kampung. Jean memperhatikan tubuh Eren dari atas sampai bawah, kondisi Eren pun tak ubahnya sama kusut dengannya. Menyeringai, Jean menghampiri Eren yang sedang menyapu lantai dan melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Eren. Memenjarakan tubuh istrinya itu.

Eren berjengit kaget, sapu yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai. "Jean! Kau bau!" pria bermata hijau cantik itu menoleh dan memasang wajah paling galaknya pagi itu.

Jean terkekeh di pundak Eren, "Ya, kau juga bau. Ayo kita mandi sama-sama." Rayu si kuda, menyelipkan hidung ke leher Eren yang bau keringat. Tapi Jean tidak masalah, karena bau bekas keringat Eren itu hasil kerjaannya semalam di ranjang. Lagipula, bau keringatnya Eren itu tidak menusuk, malah terkesan manis di indra penciumannya.

Menggigit bibir, Eren mencoba mendepak tubuh Jean yang lebih besar darinya dengan mendorong bahunya ke belakang, namun Jean selalu lebih unggul kalau urusan kekuatan. Eren menyesal karena dorongannya membuat pelukan Jean malah semakin erat dan posesif.

"J-Jean, aku sedang menyapu! Cepat mandi sana, aku tidak tahan baumu! Kulitmu itu lengket, tahu?!" Eren terus mengomel, sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Satu gigitan kecil di daun telinga Eren sudah cukup membuat bibir sang istri bungkam. Jean menyeringai puas dan mengecup ujung pundak Eren lembut, "Memangnya siapa yang membuat kulitku lengket, hmm?" godanya dengan suara rendah, bonus gigitan-gigitan kecil di kulit pundak dan leher Eren.

"J—Jean!" Eren memekik, telapak tangan menutup mulut karena takut suara aneh keluar dari sana.

"Eren," Jean menciumi wajah samping Eren, "ayo kita mandi."

Mata hijau Eren terpejam. Tangannya gemetaran memegangi lengan Jean yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Eren sedang perang batin antara membiarkan Jean menang atau melanjutkan tugas bersih-bersihnya. Kalau Jean melanjutkan, dijamin nanti bokongnya sudah tidak bisa duduk. Dan mudik hari ini pasti akan membuatnya duduk di dalam mobil selama berjam-jam. Eren mana mau perjalanan mudik jadi kacau karena bokongnya sakit-sakitan.

"Dasar mo—_nggh, _modus, kau!" Eren menggeliat tak nyaman, sebuah erangan lolos dari bibirnya. "Siang ini kita berang—_ahh…_"

Eren reflek menutup mulutnya. Mencegah erangan lain lolos dari bibir karena salah satu tangan Jean meremas pinggulnya. Eren mulai panik saat tangan Jean menyusup ke dalam kaus merah yang ia kenakan.

"Jean!" Eren meronta tidak mau, "Nanti aku tidak bisa duduk!"

"Kita hanya mandi, Eren." Tangan Jean yang ditahan tangan Eren memaksa membuka kaus merah itu, "Memangnya ada hal yang lain?" bisik Jean rendah dengan nada seduktif. Eren semakin panik dibuatnya.

"K-kalau begitu kau saja mandi duluan, kuda!" teriak Eren masih belum menyerah untuk lepas, "Lepaskan—_nnh—_sialan! Sarapanmu hari ini rumput ilalang!"

Jean mendengus di telinga Eren, "Pagi ini, minum _susu_ saja juga sudah cukup." Eren bergidik karena nafas Jean yang terasa sangat menggelitik, "Eren." panggil Jean menggoda.

Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mencoba menepis rasa aneh dalam darahnya yang mulai berdesir. Eren heran dengan hormon Jean yang abnormal hampir setiap hari, padahal Eren tidak sekuat itu.

"Eren." desau nafas Jean terasa menembus kulit leher dan area telinganya. Eren menggigit bagian dalam pipinya demi menahan desahan.

"Eren." panggil Jean lagi. Tangannya sudah merayap ke balik celana piyama Eren.

Kaki Eren melemas, "Hentikan, sial—_ahh!"_ kalimatnya terinterupsi karena tangan Jean mencubit pangkal pahanya, "Dasar sial kau Jean!"

Jean terkikik geli di tengkuk Eren, menciumi kulit coklat indahnya, berusaha membuat Eren terbujuk rayuan. Jean baru saja akan menelanjangi Eren ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Papa mama _gi apa_?"

Jean dan Eren bagai tersambar petir.

Armin yang jelas masih inosen mendadak sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang keluarga yang terbuka. Mata biru besarnya mengedip tidak mengerti. Mulutnya mengemut jari telunjuk kiri. Jean buru-buru menyudahi kegiatannya dan Eren cepat-cepat melepaskan diri.

Jean menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Err, Armin sayang sudah bangun ya. Tadi papa lagi bantu mama bersih-bersih." jawab si papa tak tahu diri.

Armin yang masih polos sepolos-polosnya, cuma bisa mengangguk meskipun ia sendiri masih tidak begitu mengerti. Mananya yang papanya bantu bersih-bersih? '_Tadi Armin lihat papa memeluk mama dan dengar mama seperti mau nangis.' _Beruntung Armin belum lancar bicara.

_papamu tadi lagi ngerayu mama biar mau saling gosok-gosokan di kamar mandi, Armin._ Malaikat penjaga yang berada di samping Armin berkomentar dalam hati.

Eren, yang sudah kembali ke mode 'istri galak', mengambil sapu yang tergeletak di lantai dan tersenyum sangat manis. "Jean sayang." panggilnya, membuat sang suami menengok ke arahnya.

Jean, yang sudah merasa sangsi dengan senyuman manis Eren, mundur selangkah dengan tatapan horor.

"SUDAH CEPAT MANDI SANA KUDA!" bentak Eren, tidak lupa melayangkan gagang sapu ke bokong Jean. Si kuda memekik dan berlari tunggang-langgang ke kamar mandi.

Eren menghela nafas, mata hijaunya bertumbuk dengan Armin yang terlihat bingung. Eren berjalan menghampiri anaknya dan mencium kedua pipi gemuk itu sayang. "Armin, tumben bangun pagi sekali, nak." Kedua tangannya melingkar di belakang kepala Armin, dahi Eren bertemu dengan puncak kepala si pirang, dan menggosokkan hidungnya ke hidung kecil si anak. Armin mendengus geli karena 'salam pagi' mamanya.

"Pagi, mama. Almin mau cepat ketemu nenek." Armin tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Bahagia sekali rasanya.

Eren ikut tersenyum bahagia, "Ya, sayang. Armin duduk dulu dan tunggu mama bersihin rumah, ya? Mama akan buat sarapan roti coklat kesukaan Armin."

"Iya, mah." Senyum Armin melebar dan bibir mungilnya mencium pipi Eren. Armin berjalan menjauh dan duduk di karpet depan tv setelah mengeluarkan beberapa mainan dari kolong meja depan sofa.

Eren melanjutkan bersih-bersih rumah. Tidak lama, Krista muncul sambil menguap. Menghampiri Eren, Krista memeluk mamanya sayang. Eren mengulang 'salam pagi'nya pada anak sulungnya. Tidak perlu di suruh, gadis kecil itu ikut membantu mamanya bersih-bersih rumah. Eren selesai menyapu, Krista mengepel lantai. Setelah selesai, sesuai janji Eren memberi sarapan anak-anaknya dengan susu dan roti coklat. Jean datang setelah selesai mandi, dan hampir berhasil duduk di meja makan kalau saja Eren tidak melotot padanya seolah bilang '_keluar dan makan rumput untuk sarapan'._ Jean pundung dan membatin, lama-lama ia bisa masuk sitkom 'suami-suami takut istri'.

_Ah, bahagia sekali keluarga kecil mereka, bukan?_ Sesosok malaikat berbisik pada malaikat temannya yang lain. Mereka dari jauh tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Jean sedang berkaca di depan cermin saat Eren merapikan baju terusan Krista yang cantik. Krista mengenakan _dress _putih dengan sayap malaikat kecil di punggungnya. Eren tersenyum saat melihat putri kecilnya ini benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit. Armin sedang bermain rubik di atas sofa, jari-jari kecilnya sudah pandai memutar-mutar susunan kotak. Anak mereka yang satu itu memang sangat cerdas.

"Kau sudah memasukkan koper ke bagasi mobil, Jean?" tanya Eren, masih tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari kecantikan wajah putrinya.

Jean sedang memasang ikat pinggang di celana, "Sudah, Eren. Kita tinggal berangkat saja."

Eren menoleh pada suaminya, memperhatikan tubuh kokoh itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Matanya menyipit, "Jean, kalau pakai kemeja itu yang benar." Ia menghampiri Jean dan menatap sebagian kemeja Jean yang keluar dari celana, "Nih, kemejamu keluar begitu." tangannya menunjuk kain kemeja di luar celana Jean yang kusut.

"Ck, aku malas membetulkannya." Jean mendecak, lalu mengeluarkan kemeja dari celana, "Kukeluarkan saja."

Eren melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Dasar. Sudah kau tidak perlu lama-lama berkaca. Kau terus-terusan merapikan diri sedari tadi. Lihat putrimu, Krista saja tidak repot begitu."

Jean mendengus, "Kau yang bilang kalau aku harus lebih cakep sedikit, Eren. Krista memang tidak perlu repot karena ia sudah sangat cantik sejak awal."

Eren tersenyum geli, "Oh, jadi kau mau aku bilang kalau kau tampan, begitu?" tanyanya jahil.

Jean pasang wajah denial. "Tidak perlu kau sebut juga aku sudah tampan."

Bola mata Eren berputar malas, "Terserahmu saja, tuan tampan." dan Eren memutar tubuhnya untuk menemani Armin bermain rubik. Eren tidak melihat Jean menyeringai senang karena akhirnya disebut tampan.

"Ayo cepat, papa. Krista mau bertemu nenek dan kak Ymir." si sulung Krista menarik lengan kemeja Jean yang masih berkaca. Jean menunduk menatap wajah putri satu-satunya itu dan mengelus surai pirang halusnya.

"Ya, sayang. Ayo kita berangkat." Jean menggamit tangan mungil Krista, dan Eren menggendong Armin. Mereka berempat keluar dari rumah, mengunci pintu dan masuk ke mobil.

Pulang ke kampung halaman.

.

.

.

Jean memacu mobil barunya kencang, merasakan angin dari kaca jendela sampingnya yang terbuka. Jalanan memang agak sepi, namun masih cukup banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Hari sudah sore, dan langit sedikit mendung karena hujan habis turun. Jalanan basah dan sedikit licin, tapi Jean tetap tidak berniat memelankan laju mobil. Dari spion depan, Jean dapat melihat Eren dan anak-anaknya sedang terlelap di kursi belakang. Wajar saja, mereka sudah menempuh perjalanan selama hampir tiga jam.

Suara klakson mobil yang baru saja Jean balap terdengar oleh Eren, membuat pria bersurai coklat itu tersentak bangun.

"Jean, apa yang barusan itu—" tubuh Eren oleng ke samping saat Jean membalap lagi mobil di depannya, dengan sigap tangannya merangkul tubuh Krista agar gadis itu tidak membentur kaca. "Astaga! Pelan sedikit, Jean!" teriaknya kaget dan khawatir. Terdengar lagi klakson mobil di belakang mobil mereka. Jean tidak perduli yang dibalap olehnya protes.

"Tenang saja, Eren. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai." tukas Jean, tidak mengurangi kecepatan. Terbayang di benaknya tentang berkumpulnya keluarga besar mereka. Di rumah Mikasa nanti, juga akan ada Erwin, kakak dari Levi dengan istrinya Hanji dan anak mereka, Connie dan Sasha. Jean membayangkan seperti apa ramainya nanti rumah Mikasa, karena banyak anak kecil yang berkumpul di sana. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar, dan sisa perjalanan hanya memakan waktu setengah jam lagi untuk sampai.

"Jean, kumohon pelanlah sedikit." pinta Eren dengan wajah cemas. Jean melihat wajah itu dari spion.

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, Eren."

Eren masih cemas, "Jangan senang hanya karena kita punya mobil baru, Jean. Kalau kau mau mengetes seberapa cepat mobil ini, lakukan lain kali! Jangan melakukannya saat aku dan anak-anak ada di dalam mobil!"

Jean memperhatikan wajah Eren yang benar-benar cemas. Akhirnya ia mengalah. Dipelankanlah laju mobilnya, dan Eren menghela nafas lega.

Beberapa menit, keduanya terdiam. Eren sedang mencoba tidur kembali saat Jean memacu gas lebih cepat secara perlahan dan diam-diam. Namun di depan mereka ada sebuah truk besar yang menghalangi Jean agar bisa memacu mobil lebih cepat lagi. Jean melirik ke belakang, Eren tidak sadar dan mata hijaunya tertutup.

Menyadari ini kesempatan, Jean menginjak pedal gas tiba-tiba. Badan mobil seolah menghentak dan seketika membuat Eren kembali tersentak bangun. Jean sedang membalap truk dari samping. Baru saja saat Eren ingin meneriaki suaminya yang tidak bisa dibilangin itu—kedua bola mata hijau Eren terbelalak karena di depan mobil mereka ada kontainer minyak besar yang sedang melaju berlawanan arah.

Eren berteriak, dan Jean menyesal.

_CRASH!_

Mobil mereka terdorong dan oleng hingga menabrak pagar besi pinggir jalan.

_BOOM!_

dan kedua kendaraan itu meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren…Eren…bangun, nak."

Sayup-sayup, meski tidak terlalu jelas, Eren bisa mendengar suara yang tidak lagi asing. Suara seorang wanita yang menenangkan dan penuh kasih sayang. Suara ibunya yang memanggil. Eren tersentak bangun.

"I…ibu?" termangu, Eren menatap wajah ibunya. Aneh, ibunya tampak lebih muda dari yang ia ingat. Ah tapi tunggu dulu—mana Jean dan anak-anaknya?

_Dimana ini?_ Eren melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Sebuah kamar yang tampak asing dan tidak pernah ada dalam ingatannya.

"Ugh!" tiba-tiba kepala Eren terasa sakit. Carla menatap khawatir pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Eren?"

Eren memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang ia lalui. Begitu dia ingat, Eren memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri dan bingung begitu mendapati tidak ada sedikitpun luka di sana. Menatap wajah ibunya horor, Eren mencengkram keras kedua sisi bahu Carla, "Dimana Jean dan kedua anakku, bu?! Kenapa aku bisa selamat?!" Eren mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ibunya yang berwajah bingung. "Jawab aku, bu!" dan Eren mulai menangis tersedu. Tidak bisa ia pikirkan jikalau hanya ia yang selamat dengan ajaib dari kecelakaan mengerikan itu seorang diri.

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?" tanya Carla yang sangat kebingungan dengan tingkah putranya.

"Jean dan kedua anak-anakku, bu!" teriak Eren frustasi. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, dan Eren menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan. "Kumohon, beritahu aku, bu…" tangis Eren terisak-isak. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan keluarga kecilnya. Kehilangan Jean, kehilangan Krista, kehilangan Armin—Eren benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hal menyedihkan itu.

Carla masih tidak menjawab, dan itu membuat Eren berasumsi kalau ia sudah kehilangan harta paling berharganya. "Ibu…apa mereka…sudah tiada?" dengan susah payah Eren merangkai kalimat yang diselingi isakan. Mata hijau Eren yang penuh air menatap mata Carla yang masih sarat tanda tanya.

Carla, yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku anaknya, bangkit dari sisi ranjang Eren. Wanita hampir paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, _jangan-jangan anakku sudah gila. _

Kedua mata Carla melotot tanpa merasa kasihan dengan Eren yang menangis terisak. Tangan Carla melayang dan—

_PLAKK!_

Eren berjengit kaget karena bukannya sang ibu memeluknya—malah menampar jidatnya keras-keras. Rasa sedih Eren tergantikan dengan rasa marah campur bingung pada ibunya. Eren pasang wajah galak plus frustasi, "Kenapa ibu melakukan itu?!" teriaknya pilu.

Sang ibu menarik nafas dalam-dalam—antara berusaha sabar dan bersiap menjalankan 'ceramah pagi' untuk anaknya—"APANYA YANG ANAK-ANAKMU, EREN JAEGER?! KAU ITU MASIH KELAS DUA SMA! LEBIH BAIK KAU BELAJAR YANG RAJIN DARIPADA BERFANTASI YANG TIDAK-TIDAK! INI AKIBATNYA JIKA KAU MENONTON SINETRON SAMPAI LARUT MALAM!" bentakan Carla memenuhi ruangan, bahkan mungkin memenuhi satu rumah. "DAN APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN JEAN? DIA ITU TETANGGA RUMAH! DARIPADA KAU MENGURUSINYA SEHARUSNYA KAU CEPAT MANDI DAN BERSIAP SEKOLAH, EREN!" lanjutnya berteriak lagi. Mendengus, Carla keluar dari kamar anaknya dengan membanting pintu.

Eren melongo—kembali ke kesadaran. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa membedakan antara kenyataan dan mimpi semata?

Saat itulah Eren mengingat kenyataan. Kenyataan sebenarnya dari kehidupan yang sedang ia jalani sekarang.

Eren masih duduk termangu. Mimpinya sangat jelas, sangat _vivid_, hingga terasa seperti sebuah _reality_. Eren menampar kedua pipinya, pertanyaan _bagaimana bisa?_ Masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan akan mimpi aneh nan panjangnya semalam. Bagaimana bisa Krista, teman sekelasnya, dan Armin, sahabatnya, berubah mini dan menjadi anak-anaknya? Bagaimana bisa Mikasa, kakak sepupunya, menikah dengan Levi, senior cebol yang terkenal galak, dan memiliki anak yaitu Ymir, teman sekelasnya juga? Bagaimana bisa Erwin dan Hanji, senior Eren yang seangkatan dengan Levi, menikah dan memiliki anak yaitu Connie dan Sasha yang juga teman sekelasnya dan mereka sedang berpacaran?!

Apalagi satu hal yang sangat sangat saangaaaatt tidak masuk akal—DIA MENIKAH DENGAN JEAN DAN MENGADOPSI DUA ANAK?!

Rasanya Eren mau pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Jean Kirschtein—tetangga yang juga merupakan teman sejak oroknya itu—IA AKAN MENIKAH DENGANNYA?

_AKU MENIKAH DENGAN MANUSIA SETENGAH KUDA?! _Eren menjerit histeris dalam hati.

Pertanda apa mimpi itu sebenarnya? Masa depannya kah? Semoga saja tidak, karena Eren benar-benar tidak mau jika disandingkan dengan kuda. Tapi tidak masuk akal jika itu adalah masa depannya, karena orang lain yang terlibat dalam mimpinya berusia hampir sama dengannya.

Menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menghela nafas, Eren menatap jendela kamarnya. Jendela kamarnya itu bersebrangan tepat dengan jendela tetangganya, dan itu juga adalah jendela kamarnya si kuda. Menyeret kakinya, Eren menyibak tirai dan dan membuka jendela. Tidak melihat sosok lain yang berada di balik jendela sebrang.

Saat mata Eren bergulir ke arah kamar di sebrangnya, di situlah ia terbelalak. Wajah Eren berubah horor saat melihat Jean yang juga menatapnya horor…

_Oh, semesta yang agung. Kenapa kau memberikan mimpi yang sama pada kami berdua?_ batin Eren dan Jean sama-sama nelangsa.

.

.

.

_fin_

Moral cerita ; **jangan sok ngebut di jalanan**, **jangan nonton sinetron sampai larut malam**.

Yang kena tipu ayo ngacung! /siapsiapkabur

Wahahay saya nggak ngerti kenapa saya ngetik beginian. Perjuangan berjam-jam selama dua hari menulisnya karena saya bukan orang yang menulis dengan cepat. Alhasil, ini oneshot terpanjang pertama saya untuk saat ini, dan pairingnya jatuh pada JeanEre! *tepuktangan*

Padahal, otp saya itu Riren, lho. Cuman karena karakter sang suami di sini, saya jadi banting setir dan mengubahnya jadi Jean saja. Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin membuat interaksi sebatas antara Jean-Eren dan kedua anak mereka, Krista dan Armin. Cuman kok nyempil deskripsi RivaMika dan EruHan, saya juga kurang ngerti. Apalagi anak-anak mereka itu Ymir, serta Connie dan Sasha! Mirip ortunya darimana coba?

Hal lain yang melenceng adalah adegan jeruk nipis JeanEre ;") sumpah saya sebenarnya nggak berniat nyelipin itu, tapi kok jari saya menikmatin ngetiknya, ya. Saya emang mesum ya ternyata.

Lagi-lagi, hal lain yang melenceng; sebenarnya cerita awal sampe tabrakan itu pingin saya buat asli dan nanti berakhir angsty. Tapi saya nggak kuwat buat angst ;"x, saya pikir jahat banget saya kalo buat mereka berakhir angst.

Nah, adegan terakhir kan Eren sama Jean tatap-tatapan penuh makna, tuh. Sisanya saya serahin ke imajinasi kalian aja, ya. ;")

Udahlah, nanti tambah parah kenistaan saya. Saya harap, saya berhasil membuat kalian tersenyum saat membacanya. ^-^

Aku akan senang sekali, jika kalian meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, dan akan lebih senang lagi jika kalian menyampaikan pendapat, kritik dan saran. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini! Saya sangat senang saat mengetahui orang lain membaca cerita saya ;")

Salam kenal dan salam menjadi teman,

Pon.

.

_Twit; ponyociel_


End file.
